Arcanology
Arcanology is the study of magic and the three forces that govern it. Magicka, essent and vitae. Though little is known of the phenomenon's origin or nature, it has been studied since time immemorial. Starswirl is the field's founder, who documented the three-force foundation of arcanology that was later named 'the Starswirl Axiom'. The Starswirl Axiom Three forces comprise the study of magic. Magicka, the manipulating force that bends and breaks the rules of the physical world (with or without stimulus); essent, projected willpower to which magicka responds and, through which, can be controlled; and vitae, a life force that repels and resists magicka. Magicka The world is rife with a phenomenon that is central to arcanology, called magicka. It saturates all things; air, water, soil, life, shadow — and in different forms. Most strains are invisible, and on its own is inert, but some can act on their own or choose to respond to certain creatures. Those gifted with this capacity are called magi. Magicka, when stimulated, can then bend and break the rules of the physical world (the magi's stamina and desire permitting) allowing anything from levitation to transmutation, from teleportation to conjuration, and so on. The bounds of magicka's capabilities are not understood, neither are its methods. It is a common belief that magicka has its own mind and temperament, deciding whom to obey, to what extent, and when. Essent Essent represents an existential force that magicka responds and is attracted to. It is the only means of controlling it and cannot be artificially harnessed or directly observed. The phenomenon is best described as a manifestation of intention, and magi are distinguished by the ability to project it at will. Qi practitioners claim to feel and utilize this force, though they are incapable of wielding magic. The two share many similarities in concept, but magicka only seems to respond to essent. Magi describe nothing out of the ordinary when projecting it, only physical exertion. When focused, magicka can subtly affect the user's surroundings (e.g. increased air flow, rapid changes in temperature, mild glowing), which can indicate a buildup of essent. The phenomenon converges around magical mediums (e.g. a Unicorn's horn, an Elk's eyes, or an engem), creating a glow and further drawing magicka toward it until the caster releases it in the form of a spell. The spell is then carried out by this combined force until completion, or until the phenomenon naturally dissipates. Vitae Vitae is a life force that serves as a magical immune system. It resists and repels foreign magicka. Though not impenetrable, it is very effective and commonly accredited for preventing fatal mishaps with teleportation or medical spells. It takes a great feat of will to break vitae directly. Fear, consent, depression—among others—can weaken it substantially. Therefore, it is more effective to demoralize or physically harm in order to neutralize a subject with magic. Alternatively, the host may consent to external magicka (e.g. for medical magic), but vitae is never wholly absent and can reduce the effectiveness of received spells. Types of Magic Magicka responds to all living things in some form or another, consciously or not - they are divided into four classes of magic and magi: elemental, residual, inherent and affinity. Each class describes a unique relationship between magi and magicka. Elemental Residual Inherent Affinity Category:Phenomena